F-Zero NX/F-Zero TV
A returning feature from F-Zero GX present in F-Zero NX is the "F-Zero TV" minigame. If the player wins first place in a Grand Prix, they have the opportunity to take control of reporter Mr. Zero and ask the character they are using a question, often humorous or revealing a personality trait. The difference from its GX incarnate is that now the player can ask three questions from randomly generated menus. All possible questions are listed in pilot number order below. Deathborn *Note: Mr. Zero is noticeably terrified in these interviews Q: "That was an a-amazing victory out there!" A: 'The Grand Prix of the mortal world? Hardly challenging for someone without the risk of death!" Q: "So, uh...w-why exactly did you enter in the Grand P-Prix?" A: "I am already the Grand Prix champion of hell. I wanted to show you mortals what TRUE victory is like!" Q: "Wow! T-That sure sounds really cool!" Q: "That's a n-nice machine you have." A: "Call it by name. Dark Schneider or Wings of Darkness. Take your pick." *A close-up shot of the vehicle* Q: "Y-You know, I think that machine suits you p-perfectly. You can ride it." Q: "What's the s-secret to your success?" A: "I will not impart the secrets of my power to a weakling like you!" Q: "A-A-Alright!! Thanks anyway!" Q: "I, ah, assume you made plenty of r-rivals." A: "I have no rivals! But for those who declare themselves so, I will grant their wishes and kill them all!" Q: "J-Just listen to the roar of that crowd! A-Any words for your, erm...fans?" A: "You are all going to die. For those of you who enjoy mortality, say goodbye to your loved ones. You will be reunited very soon." Q: *Panicked Crying* Q: "So, I hear you've died about four times." A: "Died? I just had four spiritual awakenings. If I fall, I will only return even stronger than before!" Q: "What are your plans now, p-personally or for the entire universe?" A: "The path to nirvana is paved by suffering. I just want to give people a smoother road." Q: "I s-suppose that's a metaphor for something, r-really bad." Q: "And how about the billion space credits in prize money?" A: "Keep it to yourself! And use it while you can! All things in death are free!" Q: *Nervous stuttering, as Mr. Zero cranes his head and quickly sprints off-screen, and the feed is cut* Q: "Ah, any h-hobbies besides omnicide?" A: "Those I keep alive prove to be entertaining pawns." Q: "Alright, so, why exactly, k-kill everyone?" A: "I'm not killing anyone. I'm bringing them closer to heaven." Q: "A-Any advice for your rivals?" A: "None of you will ever truly be my rivals! Give up now!" Q: "Got anything l-left to say to the defeated C-Captain Falcon?" A: "Don't get up off your knees. Everyone is going to bow down to me eventually anyhow." Q: "M-May I have your a-autograph, c-champ?" A: *Swatting away the signature board* "An autograph is no way to pay respects to your God! Come back when you've built my monument!" Q: "Actually, I've changed my-" A: "You don't have a choice in it!" *Stomping on Mr. Zero's chest, and the feed is cut* Q: "So, a-are you online?" A: "Bah! I will not leave evidence of this world's existence, much less the internet's!" Q: "D-Does this mean y-you p-plan to win the n-next Grand Prix as well?" A: "NEXT Grand Prix?! Ahahahahahahahahaha! This is the end of these boring little races!" Q: "T-Then I guess I'm o-out of a job!" *Worried Laughter* Mighty Gazelle Q: "Any particular reason you're an F-Zero racer?" A: "I used to be a 3D photographer. I reported on some of the earlier races, and eventually I caught the bug." Q: "Congratulations on your stunning victory!" A: "Heh, just because I'm in a cyborg body doesn't mean I can't seize a glorious win!" Q: "That's a pretty cool machine you got there." A: "As quick and as majestic as it's namesake, is it not?" Q: "I'd like to take that for a spin just once in my life!" Q: "What was the key to your victory?" A: "My cybernetics have been fine-tuned to physical perfection! My human form can eat his heart out." Q: "I can imagine your rivals are none too happy about your victory." A: "*Laughter*, they think they can compete? I just laughed so hard my muscles hurt; I don't even have muscles anymore!" Q: "I just love that kind of confidence!" Q: "Any message to all your fans watching right now?" A: "So long as I've got you all on my side, I'm as alive as I ever was!" Q: "Can you still eat or drink as a cyborg?" A: "Heh. I don't need to anymore, and by the looks of things, *a holographic portrait of his rather chubby human form appears next to him*, I could have used these cybernetics a long time ago!" Q: "*Laughter*, who said cyborgs aren't funny?" Q: "What are you planning to do next, now that you've won?" A: "Plans? Who makes plans? I go wherever the wind takes me!" Q: "What are you going to put all that prize money towards?" A: "I think I'll buy a spare body. Maybe an antique one, to look classy at parties." Q: "So what do you do when you're not racing?" A: "Disaster rescue. I'm immune to radiation!" Q: "Are you confident in defending this title?" A: "That's a stupid question. I won now, and I'll win again!" Q: "You injured in the massive Grand Finale seven years ago, correct? How did you make such a triumphant return?" A: "It's all thanks to the genius technicians at Cyber Stick, Inc.! *A crew of workers dressed in the same colors at the Red Gazelle appear behind him, and the logo for Cyber Stick appears on the screen*" Q: "Hey! Get out of here! *Shooes away the Cyber Stick employees and the logo fades*" Q: "May I have your autograph, champ?" A: "Anyone who wants my autograph, step right up! *Draws a caricature of his face on the board*" Q: "And this autograph goes out to one lucky F-Zero fan at these coordinates! *Points to unintelligible and random coordinates*" Q: "So...got a girlfriend?" A: "Of course I do! I hope you don't think she is a cyborg, too!" Q: "Wait, she's not?" A: "*Sigh* Yes, she is not a cyborg." Q: "A little bit personal, but...does it feel a little awkward going out in public in a cyborg body?" A: "Oh, not at all! I've actually seen plenty of people in alloys at the supermarket." Q: "Don't you miss having a human form?" A: "Not at all. You have no idea how a good coat of oil feels, or a jolt of electricity!" Q: "Yeah, but I assume you would no longer be able to...uh, that's all the time we have!" Jody Summer Q: "That was a mind-blowing victory!" A: "Well, I couldn't have done it without the help of the Galactic Federation!" Q: "So, why did you join the Grand Prix?" A: "I'm gonna bring the criminal scum in this race to justice!" Q: "Your machine is incredible!" A: "Glad you've learned to take it seriously. Those who don't have come to regret it when I walk away with the Cup." Q: "Wow, that is a masterpiece." Q: "You make it look easy. What's your trick to winning the Grand Prix?" A: "I just do my best. It's not as easy as it sounds, because I've got pretty high standards when it comes to 'best'!" Q: "So, you probably have as many rivals as you do fans." A: "So you all want to take me on? Don't say I didn't warn you." Q: "Any message to your galaxy-wide fanbase?" A: "You never doubted I would win. You're all clever people!" Category:Subpages Category:Gameplay Category:F-Zero (series)